Bull's Eye
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [Complete] A short semiAU oneshot BurumaVejiita ficlet written for 30Smiles livejournal community. Buruma is threatened by Vejiita on Namek and is given a warning to relay to Kuririn and Gohan.


**Bull's Eye**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Rated: PG13_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ and I am not making money with my crappy fanfiction. If you think so, you're completely insane.

**Author's Notes:** Written for 30Smiles. It is semi-AU, just a random one-shot that is based off the anime but doesn't follow it.

**Thanks:** Merrick!

**X**

She watched fearfully as Vejiita threatened them all. Brushing her blue hair out of her face, Buruma stared at the enraged Saiyajin who demanded they give up the dragonball.

The mechanical genius couldn't help being afraid. This was the alien who had threatened her entire planet. The one she had hoped she would never see. Her one thought while he threatened little Gohan and Kuririn was a hope he wouldn't notice someone as weak as her.

It was completely in vain.

He snapped his attention to her rather suddenly and she inhaled sharply, holding it. She didn't know how long he held her in his gaze before he looked back down at the monk, but it felt all too long. She didn't even pay any attention to his words and it was only when the beautiful monster known as Zarbon appeared that she held some sort of hope that he might save her.

Of course not.

Vejiita easily beat the green-haired warrior and took the dragonball from Kuririn, who proceeded to be an idiot and give it up without a fight.

Though she privately knew he had done the right thing – who in their right minds would fight Vejiita of all people except Goku – but she still hated him a little for giving in so easily.

Vejiita never glanced back as he took to the air, his maniacal laughter left behind.

Shuddering, Buruma swore that would be the last time she saw the surly Saiyajin.

It wasn't a few hours later that she was abandoned by Gohan and Kuririn and left to fend for herself. More than a little anger was growing for those two boys. How could they? Didn't they care she could die?

It didn't matter. She didn't think any of the warriors on the planet would dare harm her after they saw her. She knew she was gorgeous and she was absolutely certain any of Furiza's warriors she came across could be charmed easily.

Unfortunately, she wasn't detected by Furiza's warriors; it was Vejiita who found her first. The entire front end of her portable house was blown off as an enraged Vejiita stormed in.

"Where are they?" he demanded. Buruma had never seen anyone so enraged before; his ki was flashing around him like a tiny lightening storm.

Backing away from the alien warrior who's anger was threatening to rip the rocks from the earth, Buruma stared helplessly at him.

"Where are they!" he screamed at her.

"I... I don't know!" she cried, pressing herself against the last standing wall in her portable house. Hoping vainly he'd just leave her be. She wasn't a threat to him and she hoped he wasn't the type to bully beautiful women who poised no danger to him or his cause.

He growled. "They were with you not a few hours ago, onna. Where did they go? Where is the dragonball they stole from me?"

She paled. He knew. He knew Gohan had hidden a dragonball from him. How could those imbeciles leave her when they knew he'd eventually realize and come searching for them. "I don't know! They left me here alone! They don't tell me where they're going or what's going on, so I don't know anything! Please don't hurt me," she finally pleaded.

He blinked at her before the visible ki flickered out and he chuckled low in his throat. "Stupid onna," he stated in such a condescending tone that she felt herself bristle immediately. He pointed a finger at her and a beam of power shot out.

It left a small smoking hole in the wall centimeters from her hair.

"Bull's eye," he stated. "Nothing you could do would prevent your death if I wished it. I, however, have better things to do than destroy weak human women, even if you are with the half-breed brat who stole what was mine."

He paced the destroyed domicile restlessly. Sure he was trying to come up with a plan or solution to this theft, Buruma carefully kept herself silent and inconspicuous against the wall.

When he turned back to her, his earlier rage was carefully controlled and it occurred to the blue-haired woman that she had never seen Vejiita without that rage in his eyes, in his movements, in his very smirk. Even earlier when he had been in a great mood and taken the ball from Kuririn, he had had that rage. As if there were this bottomless pit from where it sprung.

"You will tell them something for me, onna," he told her in his gruff impatient voice. "Tell them I left you alive to deliver this message to them. I will not forget their theft and I will get that ball back from them. They should return it to me before Furiza finds it because if that cold lizard gets his hands on it, or any of the others, they are as doomed as I am simply because they exist. Especially the half-breed. Furiza fears the Saiyajin, and that kid will be destroyed first. Tell them to return it to me and I will not harm them. I must have immortality to defeat that monster! Tell them that. Tell them they are doomed unless I can defeat Furiza and I must have that ball to do so."

Her lower lip trembled slightly. "I'll tell them," she told him carefully. "But I may not see them before you do. They may be gone for days, I don't know."

He cocked his head at her, a smirk growing on his arrogant face. "They leave a defenseless female alone on a hostile planet with monsters like Furiza, Dodoria, and myself roaming it?"

She looked down, unwilling to let him see the hurt his words brought her. "I was brought here because I can fly the ship and I can fix anything that comes up. I'm a liability otherwise."

"You are weak."

She glared up at him. "There are other kinds of strength."

"I am aware of that," he stated watching her. "I meant physically weak."

Not knowing what to say to him, she wisely kept silent. Buruma met his black eyes as calmly as she could since he wasn't threatening her any longer.

"You will tell them what I said?"

She nodded.

"Good. I suggest you get off the planet as soon as you can, onna. If I fight Furiza, the entire planet will shake."

She actually smiled faintly. "Son-kun is coming soon," she told him. "He'll save me, save us all."

Vejiita snarled. "That soft-hearted fool will die. He is not that strong!"

"He's stronger. He gets as strong as he needs to be and he has never lost and I don't think he ever will."

Growling at her, he turned and stalked out of sight. His voice floated back to her. "You are a fool to believe in a warrior as soft as he, onna. It would be better to believe in my strength."

She whispered to the wind. "Son-kun would save me. Would you?"

To that, there was no answer.

**X**

**AN:** Yes, it is a little odd...

Lovies!


End file.
